


The play's the thing (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Catharsis, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hope, M/M, No Infinity War, Sibling Incest
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ラグナロク後、ステイツマンで放浪中、IWがない世界線のお話です。王になったは良いものの、祖国や友人らを失ったことで悲哀から抜け出せないソー。せめてもの救いはロキが残ってくれたこと。しかし、ステイツマンにおけるロキの評判は賛否両論。それも悪化の一途をたどっている。そこで、ロキは得意の劇を使ってのイメージアップを狙う。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	The play's the thing (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The play's the thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622720) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



世界が終わりを告げてから一月経っていた。

ソーはいつも通り、自室で一人、目覚めた。しばらくの間ベッドに横たわったまま天井をぼんやりと見上げ、気を落ちつけていた。今日はしばらくかかった。正直、ラグナロク以降、日毎に長い時間がかかるようになってきている。ソーは時間と共に悲しみが薄れ始めていくだろうと思っていたのだが、逆に募る一方だった。彼はついに王となったが、統治すべき輝く王国はなかった。彼の王国は小さな金属の箱の中で寂しい物事を巡って口論する一握りの寂しい人々、広大な宇宙を漂う小さな塵でしかない。想像した治世ではなかったし、望んだものでもなかった。しかし、それは彼が自分のために作り出した治世であり、過去数年でソーが学んだことがあるとすれば、自分の行動の結果の中を突き進む方法であった。悲哀と屈辱は馴染みのない連れではなかった。

孤独は、しかし、そうだった。そして、ソーはこれまででもっとも孤独であった。

いざ、心をある程度整理すると、起床し、着替え、日例指示を受けにヘイムダルのもとへ出向いた。この朝は、あまり内容がなかった。星々は静かだ。ソーは腕を組んでヘイムダルの平坦な声を聴く。かつて腰に下げていたミョルニルのあった位置で何もないのに手を動かすのを止めるべく始まった癖だ。

「ありがとう、友よ」ソーは言った。「今朝は俺の弟を見かけていないか？」

「先程、編集途中の乗客名簿を手に立ち寄りました」ヘイムダルが言った。「もう少しで完成するでしょう」

この船においてロキの存在だけがソーにとって唯一の慰めとなっていた。たとえ、それが通常冷たいものだったとしても。普段、ロキはどちらかというと彼を避けている。ソーとて、彼を責めていないとは言えなかった。ロキの嘘に対し、彼は強い怒りを示した。こうして今弟に避けられているのも、ソーの行動の結果の一つに過ぎないのだ。

いつも目にしている相手を恋しく思えるだなんて、変な話ではないか。

ロキはいつもあちらこちらにヒラヒラと飛んでいってはアスガルドの残滓をもう一日だけ持たせるために手助けしていた。ソーはできる時は彼を見ていた――ロキがこちらを見ていないと思える時、そして時にはロキに見られていると分かっている場合でも。時折、ロキの頬に散る紅葉を、目を閃かせて顔を背ける仕草を見れるだけで充分な価値があった。時々、ロキも彼のことを見ているのだと思えたが、ロキの方が彼よりも密やかな行動に長けているので、どちらかというと疑惑とソーにとっての希望的観測でしかなかったが。

果たして、ロキも彼と同じくらい孤独で寂しく思っているのだろうか。ロキも彼を恋しく思っているのだろうか。

「コーグがあなたのことを探していました」ヘイムダルが言って、ソーを思考の海から引き上げた。「サカールの剣闘士たちについて話したいと」

ソーは溜め息をついた。「それは素晴らしい」

結局、その日は一日中彼らの対処で過ごすこととなった。剣闘士の数だけ様々な惑星の出身者がいたため、個々の間だけでなく、彼らをひとまとめにしたグループとアスガーディアンたちの間でも緊張が高まっているのだ。

終わった頃には、ソーは頭痛がしていた。ロキの方が昔から彼よりも優秀な仲介者だったので、本当ならばこの問題にロキを引きずり込めれば良かったのだが、彼は一時的にグランドマスター側の人物だったので、剣闘士の大半が彼に対し、圧倒的な不信感を抱いているのだ。ソーは少なくとも同じ囚人であったし、剣闘士たちはまだ彼を好意的に見ていたので、ソーはできるだけ自分の力だけで切り抜けているのだった。

その日の終わりに、ソーはぐったりと疲れ、腹を空かせて部屋に帰った。アスガルドの私室と空に開けたバルコニーのことを切なく思い出す。ステイツマンの再利用される空気に彼は少し気が狂い始めている。彼はあくまで雷の神であり、電気パネルの神ではないのだ。周囲に生きた大気を感じることができないのは、まるでもう一つ目を失っているかのような感覚だ。その夜は、失われた嵐の感覚と実際に失われた目の幻痛が疼き、頭痛を増幅していて、彼は渋面を浮かべて眼帯を外すと、ベッド横のテーブルに置いた。物憂げにロキのことを思い、二人とももっと若く、戦で怪我ばかりをしていた頃は、ロキが指先に霜を宿し、ソーの疼く皮膚に押しつけたことを思い出す。今もその指先が顔に触れていることを想像し、自らの指を額に当てたが、自分の手は温かく、粗く、弟のものとは似ても似つかなかった。

あたかもソーの思いに呼び寄せられたかのように、優しく、だが独特なノックの音が扉の方からした。

「普段はノックなどしないだろう」ソーは振り向くことなく言った。

ロキが何も言わないでいると、ソーはようやく振り返る。ロキの視線が露わになった彼の傷痕にしばらく据えられた。

「名簿が完成した」ロキは薄い紙束を掲げて言った。「全部に目を通して署名してもらう必要がある」

「明日の朝まで待てなかったのか？」

ロキは何世紀も前に完璧に修得した無頓着な態度で肩を竦めた。「何故待つ必要が？」

ロキがソーの船室に来たのは今回が初めてではないが、滅多にないことでもあり、ソーはただ書類に署名をし、彼を送り出すことはしたくなかった。

「署名はしてやろう」ソーは言った。「だが、代わりに頼みがある」

ロキは片眉を撥ね上げる。

「俺と酒を飲んでくれないか？」ソーは尋ねた。

二人はしばし、互いをじっと見つめた。ソーの顔が先に崩れ、少し恥ずかし気とも言える笑顔になった。ロキは目をぐるりと回すと、酒瓶が並ぶサイドボードへ向かう途中で書類をソーの胸に押しつけた。ソーはロキの指先が以前ソーが彼に投げたストッパーの上を軽くなぞるのを見て、気が付けばロキは二人分の酒をグラスに注ぎ、振り向いて片方をソーに差し出していた。

「一杯だけだ」ロキが言った。

＊＊＊

「顔を顰めるのをやめてくれ」ロキは一時間後に言った。ソーが無言で二杯目を注いだ時に抗議はせず、三杯目でも同じで、今やソーのソファの上に大型のネコ科動物のように丸くなっており、ソーは信じ難いほど嬉しくて仕方なかった。顔を顰めていたことには気づいていなかったが。

「すまん」ソーが言った。「頭痛だ」

ロキは軽蔑的な声を出す。「こっちへ来い、馬鹿。どうして初めから頼まないんだ？まったく」

ロキは期待するように腕を差し出している。彼の方へ移動すると、ロキは床を示し、ソーはロキの足下に座り込んだ。ロキは彼に向き直るために姿勢を変える。

「じっとしていろ」ロキが言った。それからソーのこめかみに指を当てる。

ソーは声をひっくり返らせて仰け反った。ロキは笑っている。

「すまない」ロキは言ったがその目は楽しげにしており、まったくすまなそうには見えない。「酒が強くて」

霜がソーの顔を覆い、すでにあっという間に溶け始めて髭の中へ伝い落ちていた。

「今のはわざとだろう」ソーは水分を拭いながら言った。

「もしかしたら、少しは。戻ってこい」

ソーはぶつぶつとぼやきながら、元の位置についた。次にロキの指先が皮膚に触れた時は、接触した場所から祝福されし冷ややかさが広がり、ソーの目が閉じて、彼は安堵の息をついていた。ロキの指がこめかみから動いて傷痕をそっと掠めたかと思うと、ロキが息を飲む音が聞こえた。

「治療師に診てもらっていないのか？」ロキが尋ねる。

ソーは肩を竦めた。

「皆、他の者たちのことで忙しい。彼らの邪魔をしたくなかった」

「馬鹿」ロキがそっと告げる。それから魔法で何かをして、それはそこにあることも気づいていなかった、何処か奥の方にある痛みを和らげたので、ソーは僅かに呻いていた。

「ありがとう」ソーは言って、目を開けた。

ロキはソファの上でまた元の姿勢に戻っていた。「あんたがずっと顔を顰めていたのがイラついただけだ」

ソーは口角を持ち上げようとする笑みの引力に勝てなかった。

「お前、別にいいことをしてもいいんだぞ」

「それで私の評判を損なえと？ばかな」

言葉は軽やかだったが、ロキの声音にある何か、あるいはその目をよぎった何かだろうか、その裏にある苦しみを暴いていた。不思議もない。ロキには評判があったし、決して良いものだとは言えなかった。アスガルドのために粉骨砕身して働いている量で言えばソーに次ぐほどだというのに、それでも彼を追尾する不平や噂は絶えず、どこを見てもあからさまな不信が付きまとった。

それなのに、ロキは留まるのだ。あの小さな宇宙船に乗って出て行くことなど容易いと言うのに、何度でも挑戦しているのだ。

ソーは唐突に、強烈な彼を誇りに思っていた。『それ以上の存在になれる』と彼は怒りに任せてロキに告げたことがあるが、ロキはその通りに行動しており、そう考えるとより一層弟が愛しく感じられた。

「なんだ？」ロキが不審そうに言った。「変な目で見ている」

「何でもない」ソーは言ったが、ロキは明らかに会話を打ち切るつもりで立ち上がって伸びをする。

「どうせもう行ったほうがいい」ロキが言った。

ソーも立ち上がる。酒精は思っていた以上に彼に影響を与えていたようだ。なぜなら、気が付けばソーはロキの項に手を添え、彼を引き寄せてその頬にキスをしていたのだから。

「ありがとう」ソーが言った。「ここにいるのが難しいことは解っている。だが…ありがとう。それでもここにいてくれて」

ソーはロキの狼狽を勝手に想像しているのではないと分かっていた。弟は一瞬目を見開いて彼を凝視し、ソーがキスをした頬に片手を当てていた。ソーはまたも彼にキスをしたくなったが、代わりにその項を軽く握ってから手を放していた。

「あの書類は明日お前に渡しておこう」ソーは後退して言った。

「明日」ロキがそっと繰り返す。

ドアが彼の背後でシュッと閉まり、ソーは唇に半笑いを浮かべて背中からベッドに倒れ込むと、眠りに落ちるまで天井に回転させておいた。

＊＊＊

ソーは狼狽するロキを頭から追い出すことができなかった。次の数日間、思考が彷徨うに足る一瞬の時間があれば、すぐそこへ向かった。ロキの薔薇色の頬と僅かに乱れた髪、そしてその目に浮かんだもの――その一瞬だけ仮面が外され、ソーは数年振りに弟を見ているのだと感じられたのだ。

ソーは彼が恋しくてならなかった。また彼を表に引き出すことはできるだろうか。

評議会が開かれ、珍しくロキも参加していた。彼は会議の半数には顔を出さない。この日の参加者はソーとロキ、ヘイムダルとヴァルキリー、そして他数名だった。会議はまたも進路と補給地点の計画、物々交換をする物資もないのにどのようにして全員分の食糧を手に入れるかの話し合いから始まった。ソーはその内容に意識の半分程度しか向けていない。残りはロキに向けられており、再び彼にキスをすることを考えていた。

「…ソー？もしもし？」ヴァルキリーの声がして、ソーは首を振って彼女に注意を向けた。

「すまん、もう一度言ってくれ」

「ロキのことはどうする？」

ソーは話題が変わったことにも気づいていなかった。目をぱちくりさせてヴァルキリーを見つめ、それから彼を睨みつけているロキに視線を移す。

ヴァルキリーは息をついた。「あのさ、ソー。ちゃんと聞いてよ。ロキがオーディンを殺すことで故意にヘラを召喚し、あんたを騙してスルトを目覚めさせたって言ってる奴らの声がどんどん大きくなっているんだけど」

「一体、私にどんな理由があって、その一つでも実行したと思われているんだ？」ロキがピシャリと言い放つ。

ヴァルキリーは肩を竦めた。「玉座から蹴落とされたとかなんとか」

「君にはイメージ戦略が必要なんだよ」コーグが言った。「俺っちだったらパンフレットを印刷しておくけど、印刷機がちょっと足りないからね。あと紙も。ああ、考えてみればインクもないな――」

ロキは眉間を摘まんで溜め息をついた。

「私は民衆を助けるためにできるだけのことをしている」ロキが言った。「これ以上、一体何ができると？」

「全員が言ってるわけじゃないよ」ヴァルキリーが言った。「大半の人でもない。だけど、その数は増えているし、それに…」言葉が途切れる。

「それに、今の俺たちに必要ないものがあるとすれば、それは分断が起こることだ」ソーが言った。

ヴァルキリーは頷く。

他の参加者、治療師の代表が口を開いた。「私たちはみんな、殿下の劇を楽しんで拝見しました」その女性がロキに語り掛ける。「それはとっても。また別の劇の台本を書かれてはどうでしょう？」

「ああ、それはいい。私はそういうものがあると嬉しい」彼女の隣に座る男が言った。「この不安な時期に気晴らしになるような何かが」

ロキは顔を顰めた。ソーは『アスガルドのロキの悲劇』の終わりの方を垣間見ただけだったが、これまで見たものの中でもかなりダサい部類だった。それにロキが特別気に入っている思い出というわけでもなさそうだった。

「劇というのも、悪くはないかもしれないな」ロキが言った。

「そのために利用できる物資はあるのか？」ソーが尋ねた。

彼らは次の二十分をかけて細部について論じ、ソーは会議を終了し、参加者を送り出した。最後に退室したのはロキで、彼がそそくさと姿を消す前にソーがその肘を掴んだ。

「おいで」ソーが言って、彼を抱擁で包み込んだ。

ロキは瞬時に固まった。ロキが戻って来てからハグをしたのはこれで二回目に過ぎない。ソーは相手が力を抜くまで抱きしめていた。ようやくロキも腕をソーに回すと、ソーは安堵の吐息をつき、ロキの髪に頬を押しつけた。こうして彼を抱きしめるのは心地よい。

「なんとかなる」ソーが言った。「みんな、またお前を好きになる」

ロキはあまり楽しそうではない笑い声を立てた。

「彼らは一度も私を好いたことなどないよ」

「好きだったに決まっているだろう。単に、自分でそれが見えないほどお前が悲観的だっただけだ」

ロキはしばしの間静かになった。「そうかもしれない」

ソーはようやく体を離し、我慢ができずにロキの項に手を添えると、今度は反対側の頬にキスをした。ロキはまたしばらくの間、同じく無防備な面持ちで彼を凝視していたが、すぐにその顔に鎧戸が下りると、ソーの肩を押しやって先に進んだ。

「あんた、一体どうしたんだ？」ロキが言ったが、ソーに答える時間も与えずに立ち去っていた。

＊＊＊

ソーは続く一週間を仕事に浸かって身動き取れずに過ごした。報告書に目を通し、古い恩返しを求める手紙をしたためたり、新たな法典の作成に取り組んだりもして、それらの合間に民衆の癇癪を宥めては自分自身の癇癪も抑えなければならなかった。

ロキは劇の作成に取り掛かった。

船に乗っている子供たちの中で指示に従える年齢に達している子たちを動員し、数名の大人にも声をかけた。未使用の格納庫で日々を過ごし、稽古をしては船のがらくたや彼らが持ち込んだ僅かな私物、そして倉庫から掻き集めた物を使って継ぎ接ぎの大道具を作った。ソーは休憩が必要になると、彼らの進捗を見に立ち寄った。

ロキは背景で最も重要な部分のそこかしこを幻術で飾り立てた。丸ごと魔術でどうにでもできたのだが、なるべく子供たちが自らの手で工作できるように計らっていた。

「楽しみの四分の三は、物作りにそのものにある」と、ある時ロキはソーに囁きかけた。彼の隣に立って胸の前で腕を組み、年長の子供たちが舞台の背景を真っ直ぐ掛けようと頑張る様子を眺めながらのことだった。「私がやってしまっては、あの子たちの楽しみを奪ってしまう」

ソーは子供たちのどれほどが孤児だろうかと考えた。相手を近くに感じたくて、ロキの肩に腕を回す。彼ら二人も今や孤児だ。そうだろう？

「キスしてこない方が身のためだぞ」ロキが小声で言った。「非常に鋭いナイフを持っているからな」

ソーは腕に力を込める。子供たちは笑っており、彼らを見ているとソーは悲しみと喜びを同程度に感じたが、その声には心が温まった。このばかげた演劇はロキだけでなく、彼ら全員にとって良いことになるかもしれない。

「また他の機会にするさ」ソーは上機嫌で脅し、脇腹への肘打ちと薔薇色に染まったロキの頬で報われた。

＊＊＊

ソーはまったく我慢が効かなかった。ロキを狼狽させることにあまりに遣り甲斐を感じ、悲しみに疲れ果てていた。それは一種のゲームになった――どれだけ頻繁に彼がロキの頬にキスをできるか、そしてどれだけ頻繁にロキが彼の努力を挫けるか。もはやロキは以前ほど彼を避けていなかったので、ソーは頻繁に挑戦することができたし、たとえ失敗したとしても一緒にいることを意味していたので、それは成功したも同然だった。

演劇はまだ練習中だったが、その準備が進められている事実があるだけで、民衆の間に何らかの歯止めを解く結果となっていた。人々がロキを探し求めるのだ。目に涙を浮かべて亡くした大切な人たちの話をして、劇の台本に含めてほしいと頼むのだった。

ある夜、ソーは共に酒を飲もうとロキを説得し、ボトル一本を空けることに成功した。

「この劇は私の印象を良くするのが目的だったはずなのに、全部ダメになってる」ロキはグラスでジェスチャーをしながら言った。「誰も彼もが関わりたがってるが、全員の話を取り入れるわけにはいかない。演劇が丸一週間もかかってしまう。そのうち皆怒り出すだろう」

「彼らのために別のことをすればいいんじゃないか」ソーが言った。「劇ではなく、その…あー…」正確な言葉を探す。考えるのが難しい。なにしろ彼は酔っていたし、手の届く位置にロキの顔があるため、距離を詰めたくて仕方なかった。

『唇はきっと柔らかいんだろうな』ソーはぼんやりと思い、首を振って、今の考えはどこから沸き起こったのかと思った。

ロキは期待を込めて彼を見やり、今にも額から飛び立とうとするかのように片眉を撥ね上げていたが、瞬きをすると片目を閉じてソーに焦点を合わせようとした。ロキの通常はひねくれている顔が無防備なほど無垢な面持ちになって、ソーは温もりと愛しい気持ちを覚えていた。

「スンベルのようなものだ」ソーがようやく言葉を思い出して言った。昔はそうやって戦闘の後に焚火を囲んで角盃を回し、戦死者について語り合っていた。(*スンベルはドイツ・北欧における追悼式のようなもの)

ロキは思慮深げに眉をひそめた。「ふむ。それは…」言葉が途切れる。

ソーは適切な表現ができなかったことを把握していたが、伝えることのできた意思によって何かがロキの脳裏で閃いたようで、彼は満足げに盃を空にした。

「お前は何処で眠っているのだ？」ソーが唐突に尋ねる。たった今、夜間にロキが何処へ姿を隠すのか、見当もつかないことに気が付いたのだ。

「あの気持ち悪い乱交船だ」ロキが言った。

ソーは笑ってしまわないよう気を付ける。

「どうしてお前の部屋が見つからないのか不思議に思っていたんだ」

ロキは肩を竦めると、最後の数滴の酒を傾けて、口に流し込んだ。「訊けば良かったのに」

「俺に教えてくれたか？」

ロキはまた彼を片目で見やり、しゃっくりを上げ、それから笑って赤くなった額にグラスを押しつけた。

「いいや」ロキは言った。「たぶん、教えなかった。今もどうして教えたのか分からない」

ソーは彼からグラスを奪うと持ち上げ、中身が空であることを示すべく振って、ロキは再び笑い、頭を後ろに投げ出して椅子の背もたれに乗せた。

「それと、お前が俺を愛しているからだ」ソーは事もなげに言った。

ロキの頬はすでに紅潮していたが、頭がまだ後ろに倒れていたのでソーには薔薇色が彼の首筋を辿って下りてくるのが見えた。ロキは突然起き上がると、明らかに眩暈がしているのか、頭を両手で支えた。

「私、行かなきゃ」ロキが言った。

ソーの押しが過ぎたようだ。弟の思考の仕組みを解き明かせる日は永遠に来ないのではないかと思えた。ロキはソーの怒りから逃げ、彼の真心からも逃げる。ロキが逃げないようにするためには、どうすれば良いのか分からない。

ソーは立ち上がってロキに手を貸すと、彼を立たせ、少しよろめいた。それから当たって砕けろとばかりにロキの頬にキスをしようとしたが、ロキがソーの唇を阻もうと手を上げたので、ソーは代わりに相手の指にキスをした。

「いつになったら諦めるんだ？」ロキが言った。しかし、手を引き離そうとはしていなかったので、ソーはロキの掌を己の頬に当てて、そこで押さえた。ロキの呼吸が早くなり、唇が僅かに開く様子をひどく興味深そうに眺める。

「止めてほしいのか？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキは唇を一文字に引き結ぶと、手を取り返す。それ以上、一言もなく立ち去る。ソーは悲しげな苦笑を浮かべてその背を見送った。ロキは彼に止めてくれとは言わなかった――そして、何かを言わないということは、ロキにとっては是というのに最も近い答えだった。

＊＊＊

翌日、ソーが舞台のリハーサルを見に行くと、コーグが監督をしており、ロキはいなかった。

「たぶん、食堂にいるよ」コーグが言った。それから、「ごめんね、俺っち行かないと。あっちにいる子、たぶんペンキを食べようとしてる。アスガーディアンってペンキは食べられないよね？俺っち、いつもそれが分からなくなって――」

コーグはのしのしと歩いて行った。食堂が存在していることを思い出したソーの腹が鳴り、ここ数日、一口二口程度を急いで食べることしかしていなかったことに思い至る。

コーグの言った通り、そこにはロキがいて、数人の民に囲まれていた。ソーに向き直る前に、涙を浮かべた男の肩を叩き、彼らを見送った。

「ここで何をしているんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

「スンベリングだ」ロキは謎めいて告げ、説明はしなかった。(*スンベルを現在進行形にしたロキの造語)

「一緒に朝食はどうだ？」

ロキは大声で笑う。「ソー、午後三時だぞ」

「ならば、ダンチはどうだ？」(*朝食と昼食の間をブランチというならばと、昼食と夕食の間の食事をソーの造語で表現しています)

「勝手に新しい言葉を作るな」

「お前だって」

ロキは呆れてぐるりと目を回す。

二人は長い共同テーブルの一つで食事をした。ソーは彼らを見る人々の視線を無視しようとする。食事時ではなかったが、食堂は共同エリアとしては広いものの一つだったので、ここには常に人がいた。今はそのほとんどが彼らを凝視している。

「まるで初めて俺を見たような態度だな」ソーがぼやく。

「あんたじゃない」ロキが言った。「私。私たちだ。食事を共にしている、な」

ソーは彼を妙な目で見やり、ロキは肩を竦めた。「私たちが公の場に二人で現れることなんて、滅多にないだろう」

「やあ、少年たち」ヴァルキリーが言って、彼らの向かい側にストンと腰を下ろすと二人の注意を引いた。「あたしたち下々の者たちのいるところであんたたち二人に出会うとはね」

「ヴァルキリー」ソーが真剣に口を開いた。「民は本当に俺がロキと一緒にいるから、俺たちを見つめているのか？」

彼女は前方に手を伸ばしてソーの皿から食べ物を失敬すると、鼻を鳴らした。「確実にね」

では、ロキが言ったことは正しいのだ。ソーは王が公に見せていた軽蔑のせいでロキがうまく馴染めずにいたのだろうかと考えると、自分を張り倒したくなった。これからはもっと努力をすると腹を決める。あるいは、毎日ここで食事を共にしてもいいかもしれない。少なくとも、腹の虫は彼に感謝することだろう。

「俺は阿呆だ」ソーは不機嫌に言った。

ロキが慰めるように彼の背を撫でた。「それくらい、私が言ってやることもできたな」

＊＊＊

ソーはデスクのコンソールに昼食のリマインダーを設定し、時間を割ける日には必ず食堂へ行って食事をした。ロキを探し出せた日には彼も強引に連れて行った。何度か繰り返しているうちに、人々は彼らを凝視することがなくなった。

「あんたが何をしているのか、私には分かるぞ」ロキがある日、隣同士でテーブルにトレイを置く時にそう言った。

一瞬、ソーはロキがキスの話をしているのかと思い、彼の続く言葉を早くなる鼓動と共に待ち構えた。

「私は一人でも問題なくやってる」ロキが続ける。「舞台とスンベルだけで形勢を一変させるに充分だった。だから、あんたもこうした公の…コレ、を続ける必要はないぞ。私はあんたの助けなどいらない」

「こうした公の、コレ、だと？」ソーが言った。「俺としては『昼食』と呼びたいところだが」

ロキは軽蔑した声を出して、肩でソーにぶつかってから座った。

ソーがしたかったことは、弟に腕を回し、彼が身を捩るまで仔犬のようにしてその顔中に濡れたキスをすることだったが、代わりに腰を下ろしてロキに肩からぶつかることで我慢してやった。ロキが彼に肘鉄を喰らわせ、彼もロキに肘鉄を見舞った。

「子供のような真似はやめろ」ロキが唸る。

「お前が先だ」

ロキはソーに対して手を上げたが、そこでソーがついに抑えていた笑みを解放し、ただ大きく傾いた笑みを彼に向けたので、ロキは敗北を認めたかのように溜め息をつき、しゅんとした。

「あんた、最低だ」ロキが言った。

「知ってる」

「でも、さっきのは本気だぞ、兄上。いつまでもこれを続ける必要はない」

「俺が続けたいんだとしたら？」

ロキが鼻で笑う。「どうしてそんなことを望む？」

「お前と一緒にいるのが好きだからだと考えたことはないのか？」

ロキは一度笑い、しかしソーが笑う素振りを見せなかったので、笑い声はすぐに消え、真剣な表情が彼の顔に浮かべられた。「本気なんだな」

「そうだ」ソーが言った。ロキが答えられる前に、ソーは声を低くして彼の耳に唇を寄せた。「それに、お前にとても…大事な質問がある」

弟の頬に上った桃色が想像の産物でないことは解っていた。

「ソー」ロキは低く、忠告した。「何を――」

ソーは掠れた声を出した。

「そのマフィンは食べるのか？」

ロキはそれを彼の顔面に押しつけて潰した。

＊＊＊

舞台を披露する日、ロキと出演者たちは朝食の後に最終リハーサルをするために自分たちを隔離した。船中が夜を期待してそわそわとしていた。興奮は移り、気が付けばソーもその日の作業をこなす間、笑顔になっていた。喜びを感じるものがあまりに少なかったため、どれほどささやかな楽しみでもご馳走のように感じられた。

ソーがヴァルキリーとバナーと連れ立って夕食を食べていた時だった。突然、照明が暗くなり、話の途中だった彼は言葉を途切れさせ、周囲の会話も密やかな声に変わっていった。彼らの頭上を生きた花火に見える巨大な煌めく竜が舞い、緑と金の火花をまき散らしながら室内を飛び回ると嬉々とした歓声が上がった。それが口を開くと、ロキの声が出て来た。

「今より二十分後、九番格納庫にてニュー・アスガルド劇団の銀河間デビューに是非ご参加あれ」

バナーが笑いだした。

「どうした？」ソーが言う。

「ロキはガンダルフだったんだね。知らなかったよ」

「ガン・ダルフとは何だ？」

バナーは顔と頭を手で示し始めた。「ほら、あの魔法使いだよ。髭と帽子と――」

ソーはヴァルキリーを見やり、彼女は肩を竦めた。

「小説の登場人物だ」バナーが言った。「地球の本だよ。彼は花火を使ってこんなことを――まあ、いいや」

「ガン・ダルフか」ソーがヴァルキリーに向かってまたその名を繰り返し、九番格納庫へ向かう間、髭を生やしたロキを思い浮かべようとした。脳裏に浮かんだイメージは耐え難いほど馬鹿馬鹿しく思えた。人間とは妙な生き物だ。

今度はソーにビフレストを連想させる虹色の火花が行く手を照らした。それは彼を懐かしい気持ちにさせた。

九番格納庫の扉をコーグとミークが挟んで立ち、案内係を務め、中に観客を通していた。部屋が徐々に満たされていく中、ソーは周囲を見回して頭の中で数える。どうやら、船中の者たちが出席するようだ。格納庫の片側には間に合わせの舞台が設置されている。背後の壁には絵具で描いた宮殿とビフレストの背景が掲げられ、防水シートが幕の代わりを務めていた。ロキと子供たちが横手に集まっており、互いに何やら囁き合っている。ソーは弟の目線を捉えようとしたが、ロキは彼に背を向けていた。

時間になると、ロキが何らかの仕草を見せて、照明が落ちた。ステージの上に進み、腕を広げれば部屋中の注目を集めた――頭から爪先まで、まさに王子であった。

「今宵は来てくれて感謝する」ロキが言った。「現在、我々は困難な時期にある――あるいは、私たちは今まででもっとも困難な時期に直面しているのかもしれない。しかし、我が兄、私たちの王がよく口にしているように、アスガルドは場所ではなく、民だ。私たちを繋ぐ絆こそ、もっとも貴重な資産であり、それは今ほど強かったことはない。お前たちの子らはこの二週間、私たちの過去のほんの一部だけでも再現し、重荷を背負った私たちの心を少しでも慰めようと努力をしてきた。さて、それでは、前置きはさておき、ご覧いただこう――ニュー・アスガルド劇団を！」

彼の言葉は真摯に響いた。ロキはずっと昔に偽りの誠実さを習得していたかもしれないし、ソーも時には嘘と本当の見分けをつけることに苦労することは事実だが、この時は彼の本心であることを熱心に願った。

観客の拍手喝采を浴びながら、子供たちが舞台に上り、ソーはようやくロキの目を捉えた。顔を輝かせてロキに親指を立ててみせると、ロキはぐるりと目を回した。

舞台が始まって数分も経つと、誰もが大笑いしていた。ロキはトロルに捕まった賢い兄弟が、トロルを騙して自分たちの代わりにトロル自身を料理してしまうよう仕向けたという内容の古い童話を書き直すことにしたようだ。ただし、兄弟の代わりに村の子供たちが全員力を合わせるという話になっており(こうすることで、子供たちの一人ひとりに役が与えられていた)、村人たち一人ひとりも明らかにアスガルドの有名人たちのパロディであった：(ソーとロキ自身も含めた)王家にヘイムダル、有名な戦士や吟遊詩人、役者なども数名いる。ロキ役を務める小さな少年は芸術と呼べるほどロキの高慢な嘲笑を完璧に再現していたので、彼がステージ上を支配しているかのように堂々と歩き回るとソーは息を詰まらせそうになるほど大笑いをした。ロキはその役柄を柔らかな風刺をもって描いていた。それは彼が通常ソーに見せるよりもずっと自己認識をしていることを表していた。

ソー役を務めるのはヴォルスタッグの娘の一人で、彼女がステージに現れると、喪失感がソーの胸を強く打った。観衆の中にヒルデの顔を探す。彼女の姿を見つけると、機会を得られたらすぐにでも、友人の家族と時間を過ごすことを胸に決めていた。

演劇はこのようにして進み、悲哀と喪失感の閃きが時に娯楽と喜びと入れ替わり、ソーはやがて切ない心痛に全身が脈打つかのようになっていた。子供たちは技術で劣っている分は熱意で補い、台詞に躓く者たちには、横手に控えているロキが助け舟を出していた。彼を見守るソーはあまりに誇らしく、どうしようもないほどに相手を愛しく感じていたために、駆け寄って腕に抱き上げ、キスの雨を降らせてしまわないように、物理的に自分自身を押さえつけなければならないほどだった。

代わりに、彼を見つめる。ロキは最近の習慣なのか、全身黒尽くめを纏っており、ソーは思わず彼の身体の優雅なラインに感心してしまった。特に気に入ったのは胸筋からくるぶしまで延々と続くかに思われるなだらかな曲線だった。胸元の控えめな膨らみが腰でキュッと締まり、ヒップでまた広がったかと思うと膝とふくらはぎで繰り返され、目で追うに適している一筆書きの長い線だ。ソーはそれに沿って手を動かし、そして、と悟るが、唇と舌で追いたかった。何か熱いものが体内でとぐろを巻く。これは彼が楽しんでいたゲームではない。頬へのキスでもロキの可愛らしい狼狽でもない。これは兄弟愛ではなかった。

一体、ソーはいつからこのような考えを持つようになったのだろう？

『たとえ目が二つあったとしても、見えはしない』とソーは思った。

劇が終わると、騒々しいほどの拍手を受け、ロキが再びステージに上がった。

「ありがとう、ありがとう。役者たちは素晴らしい演技を見せてくれたと思わないか？もう一度拍手を」歓声が再び収まると、ロキは言葉を続けた。「今宵はまだ終わってはいない。軽食を用意したので、是非このまま十二番格納庫へ移動し、この船で提供できる最高の料理と飲み物を楽しんでいただきたい。ケーキもあるぞ！」さらに歓声が上がる。「それから――」そして、ここでロキの表情と声音がより真剣な雰囲気を纏った。「――ケーキの後も是非残ってもらえたらと思う。今宵、ここに集った者たちの中で、大切な人を失っていない者は一人もいない。アスガルドが一つの民としてこの先へ進むならば、すでに肉体的には私たちのもとを旅立ってしまった者たち、私たちと同じようにアスガルドである彼らのことを追悼するべきではないか。今夜、私はスンベルを催し、亡くした者たち全員のミンニ*を捧げる。そこで皆と会えることを願う」(*ミンニは古ノルド語でメモリ、記憶や思い出のこと)

ロキはスンベルが今夜行われることを告げていなかっただけでなく、周囲で沸き起こった驚いたような騒めきから察するに、誰にも伝えていなかったようだ。

「ありがとう」ロキは明らかに解散の合図として礼を言うと、そそくさとステージから降りた。ソーは彼の目を捉えようとしたが、その眼差しを一瞬向けられただけだった。ソーは両の眉と両の手を上げて大袈裟に肩を竦め、言語を用いず『どういうことだ？』と尋ねたが、ロキも肩を竦めることでしか返事をせず、目を煌めかせながらも表情をしっかりと制御していた。彼は子供たちを戸口へと導き始めた。

「僕も行くべきかな？」バナーがそわそわしながらソーの左側で言った。「ほら、なんていうか邪魔はしたくないし――」

ソーは彼の肩に手を置いた。「己の心に従え、友よ」

ソーの目は自身の心を追い、緑と黒の渦巻きと共にドアの向こうへと歩き去るその姿を見送った。

＊＊＊

アスガルドにおけるスンベルはいつも厳粛なもので、全父の家臣らの間にある絆を強めるための儀式的な飲酒と乾杯で溢れていた。ソーは若い頃の良い思い出があった。スンベルが常に厳粛だからといっても、物悲しいものではなく、精神を高揚させるものだった。大の男たちと一緒に座り、乾杯することを許可された少年にとって、それは最高に興奮する機会だった。しかし時折、特に戦いの後では、スンベルは違った催しになる。参加者は失われた同志たちに乾杯し、誰もが彼らを知って追悼できるよう、ミンニを捧げては彼らの人生について語るのだ。

ソーが十二番格納庫に辿りつくと、確かにケーキやエールが用意されたテーブルが並んでいたが、ロキがそれらをどうやって手に入れたのかは謎だった。広大な開けたフロアの中心には、壊れた木箱が折り重なるように山を作っている。ロキがその横に立っており、腰に両手を当てて見栄えの悪い木材の山に向かって渋い顔をしていた。

「火葬壇を頼んだ時は、こういうものを想像していたのではなかったのだが」ロキは挨拶代わりに言った。「芸術性はどこへ？」

「お前、宇宙船の中で焚火をするつもりなのか？」

ロキが彼に向けた眼差しは林檎でも萎ませていただろう。「いいから、ソー」

人々がぞろぞろと入って来て歩き回り、数名の勇敢な者たちがすでにビュッフェを襲撃している。どうやら、またも船中の者たちが集まってきているようだ。ソーは群衆の方へと足を踏み出したが、ロキがその手を掴んだ。

「ここに残れ」ロキが言った。

演劇に先立ってあった楽しげな昂揚感とは違い、空気はより重く、人々の会話する声も囁く程度のものだった。

「お前が望むなら」ソーが囁く。ロキの手を握りしめると、ロキは引き結んだ唇で笑みを作ったが、一度にあまりに多くの感情を宿したその表情は読めず、ソーはもう一度相手の手を握りしめて彼の首筋に手を添える衝動を抑えた。

ロキは手を引き抜くと、両腕を大きく広げ、セイズルを使って黄昏時程の暗さになるまで照明を落とした。室内に沈黙が下りる。積み上げられた薪の中心から魔法の火の手が上がり始め、緑と黄金が互いを追いかけながら光り輝きだした。

今度は演説はなかった。代わりに、ロキはただ語り始め、低く音楽的なその声は踊る炎と完全に息が合っていた。

「アスガルドのマグニの話をしよう――」

ロキは人々にマグニの話をした。ヘラの手にかかって命を落としたエインヘリャルの一員であった男だが、その人生はその出来事で集約できるものではなかった。彼は息子であり、兄であり、伯父であり、父親でもあった。若りし日の冒険談に失敗談。何十もの戦で果敢に戦った。家族を愛していた。ロキは彼の人生を語り、紡がれる言葉に合わせて緑と黄金の火の手がより高く伸び上がり、ロキの言葉を表す形を作り出した――初めての剣を受け取るマグニ。竜と戦うマグニ。金箔のような髪をした女性の前に片膝をつくマグニ。

そしてロキが語り終えると、炎は落ちて無となり、全員がエールをたっぷりと口に含み、ロキが再び語りはじめた。

「ヴァナヘイムのフリムグルの話をしよう――」

「アスガルドのグレタ――」

「アスガルドのアストリッド――」

ある時点で、啜り泣く女性が「あの人はどうしようもない馬鹿だったけど、それでも愛してたよ」と口を挟み、それは人々を沈黙させていた何らかの緊張の糸を切った。ロキが語り続けるうちに、より多くの人々が思い出話を投下し始め、やがて涙と同じくらい多くの笑い声が上がり、場の雰囲気が葬儀に相応しいしめやかなものから切ないほどのノスタルジアへと移り変わった。

ロキの声が枯れ始め、ソーは喉を潤してやろうと、冷たいエールの入ったマグを手渡してやった。立ち続けることに疲れた民衆が格納庫の床に座り込み、身を寄せ合って展開するロキの物語を聞きながら、ロキのセイズルの光に涙を浮かべた瞳を煌めかせていた。ロキは立ったまま語り、ソーも無言の支援を見せて、同様に立ち続けた。ソーの心は何度もボロボロになっては癒されていった。

「ヴァナヘイムとアスガルドのホーガン――」

ソーは自分の喉に引っ掛かった嗚咽に驚いた。ロキはそれを聞き逃さない。ソーの手を掴むと、ホーガンの人生の行いを語る間しっかりと握りしめ、次の話に進む時も掴んだままだった。「アスガルドのファンドラル――」

ここまで来ると、ソーは人目も憚らず泣いており、友人たちの人生が目の前で――あまりに早く――過ぎ去っていくのを、ロキの手をきつく握りしめ見守ることしかできなかった。彼らは空気中で動く幻像などというものよりも、彼らの最大の功績よりもずっと大きな存在だった――しかし、他のアスガルドの者たちとこの悲しみを共有するのは大いなる喜びでもあった。それはまるでもう一度友と出会い、彼らに別れを告げる、これまでなかった機会を与えられたかのように感じられた。

ヴォルスタッグへの乾杯を捧げる時になり、ソーは盃を完全に空けていた。炎がついに掻き消え、照明が上がる。全開にはならなかったが、民衆が僅かに顔を顰めて互いに視線を交わせる程度には明るい。ソーは生まれたてのヒヨコのように柔な感じがした。まるで、これまで開いたまま血を流し続けていた傷口がようやく縫い合わされたかのような。まだそこにあり、まだ痛みはあったが、これで回復を始められる。ようやく、初めて明日の朝目覚めた時には息ができるような気がした。

「ありがとう」ソーは涙でざらつく目を瞬かせながら、ロキに告げる。ロキを引き寄せて、その抱擁に縋り、きちんと礼を言いたかったが、ロキはすでに四方八方から同じことをしたがった人々によって引っ張りだこになっていた。

我慢だ。ソーは我慢できる。千年以上も待ったのだ。あと数分待つことくらい、なんでもない。

ヘイムダルがやって来て、ソーは彼を荒々しい、背を叩くような抱擁に引き込み、続いてヴァルキリーにも同様にした。

「あいつ、うまくやったじゃない」ヴァルキリーがロキに向かって頷きかけながら言った。「ここまで出来るとは知らなかったわ」

ソーは涙ぐんだ女性に真摯な言葉を掛けるために身を屈めたロキを眺めやる。女は両腕を投げ出すようにして彼の首に巻き付けていた。

「俺は知っていた」ソーが言った。

＊＊＊

ソーとロキがようやく群衆から抜け出すことができた頃には、早朝と呼んでもよい時間帯になっていた。エールが枯れることはなく、飲んだ酒を吸収するにはケーキが足りなかったために、ソーの船室に向かって廊下を躓きながら進む二人は、互いに寄り掛かって歩いていた。ソーはこの夜を一人きりで過ごすことにはならないと悟っていた。不可抗力な雰囲気が漂っていたが、決して抑圧的なものではなかった――どちらかというと、とても長い間待ち続けていたことがついに起きるような気がして、不確かな重荷の下から這い出ることで、ソーはもっと解放感を得るような予感がしていた。

ロキがソーのドアのすぐ外で立ち止まった。ソーは思わずふらりと彼に身を寄せ、その項に手を添えずにはいられなかった。

「あの忌々しい乱交船で寝るのは止せ」ソーが呟く。

ロキはソーに手を引かれるに任せ、部屋に入った。ソーがブーツを脱ぎ、マントを外す間、その場に迷子のように立ち尽していた。

「今夜、お前は素晴らしいことをした」ソーが言った。

ロキの顔が歪む。「そうか？人々に憎まれないためにしたとしても、それは素晴らしいと呼べるのか？」

「それが理由ではなかった」

「いいや、それが理由だ」

「ロキ」

ソーは裸足でロキの方へ戻ると、彼のマントも外し始めた。

「お前は出て行くこともできた。船に残って何もしないことも。あるいは…そうだな、昔みたいに馬鹿な噂話に加担し、混乱を招くことだって。お前はそのどれもしなかった。いくら周囲を騙してそうではないふりをしても、お前の心には善いものもある。そんなものはないと自分を騙そうとしてもな」

「止めてくれ」ロキが言った。

「いいや。今夜、お前は素晴らしいことをした。そして、どれほどの善い行いをしたかお前にも見えていることを願う。民がどれほどお前を愛しているのかを。どれほど俺がお前を愛しているのかも」

ソーの不器用な指がついにロキのマントを外すと、それは床に落ちて緑の水溜りのように広がった。ロキの前に踏み出し、またその項に手を添えると、ロキの目が閉じた。ソーはロキの頬に柔らかく唇を押しつけるキスをして、それからロキの顔を傾けてもう片方の頬にもキスをした。

「あんた、もう何年もそんなこと私に言わなくなっていた」ロキが静かに告げる。

「すまない。何の言い訳もできない」

「もう一度言って」

「愛している」

ロキは深く、震える息を吸った。

「もう一度」ロキが囁く。

ソーはロキの額にキスをした。「愛している」こめかみにもキスをする。「愛している」

ロキは小刻みに震えており、頬も真っ赤になっていたために、ソーはもう一度両頬にキスせざるを得なかった。

ソーはロキの顎を手で摘まむと、強引に視線が合うように上に向けた。歯を食いしばり、目を光らせているその表情は、まるで殴られるのを予期して身構えているかのよう。

「大丈夫だ」ソーは言った。「お前が返す必要はない」

「ばか」ロキが言って、ソーは彼にキスをした。

ソーの感じていた不安は全て、ロキの両腕が首に回って自ら口づけを深めてきたことで消え去った。切なく疼く長い時間、宇宙で存在するのはロキの唇だけだった。温かく、柔らかく、一方通行であるとソーが承知している何らかの門戸に引っ張り込んだ。もはや後戻りはできない。これを経験した後となっては。あたかも再びラグナロクが起きたかのようだ。ただ、今回胸が早鐘を打つのは恐怖ではなく希望のためであったが。

唇が離れてもソーは額をくっつけたまま、少しでも二人の間に隙間が生まれるのを嫌がった。

「どれほど長い間、今のが欲しかったか、知ってる？」ロキが吐息交じりに言った。両手がソーの頭のを撫でている。「もう途方に暮れるくらい長い間待っていたんだからな。あなたは一生遅れを取り戻さないんじゃないかと思っていた」

『俺は弟に恋している』ソーは思った。『そして、弟も俺に恋している』その考えに、泣きたくなった。

「俺は昔から鈍かったからな」ソーは言って、両腕をロキの腰に巻きつけ、彼をさらに引き寄せた。「だが、いずれはその場所にたどり着く」

ロキが再び彼にキスをする。ソーが彼の片脚を掴んで腰に回すよう持ち上げると、無力な喘ぎのような笑い声を漏らした。

「ベッドに行こう、可愛いやつめ」ソーはロキの首筋に対して唸るように告げた。「俺は何年分という遅れを取り戻さねばならないのだから」

＊＊＊

世界が終わりを告げてから一年が経っていた。

ソーはいつも通り、小さな木造の小屋の中、弟の隣で目覚めた。しばらくその場に残り、ロキの背にぴたりと胸を合わせるように寝転がり、相手の冷たい足を自分の温かい足で擦ってやる。十二月のノルウェーは寒い。ロキが眠たげな声を出して彼に身を寄せてきたので、ソーは彼の耳の後ろにキスをした。しばらくすれば、彼は起床してコーヒーを沸かし、スタークに電話をする――地球でソーとロキがサノスを倒して以来、メディアは我慢ならないほどしつこくなっていたし、スターク以上にメディアの扱いに長けている者はいない――その後はニュー・アスガルドで急を要する最新の課題についてヴァルキリーと話し、その後でロキと散歩に出かけてもいいかもしれない。この時期のアルフヘイムは快適だ。

「俺は起きるぞ」ソーが囁く。

「ん～」

ソーは起床して着替え、何ヶ月も前の別の日には悲哀と屈辱と孤独が彼を圧倒せんばかりの脅威であったことを思い出す。今もまだ悲しみはある。毎日、少しは悲しみを抱いているのだから。しかし、屈辱感はほぼ完全に後退していたし、孤独は――まあ――

ベッドに歩み寄ると、ロキが彼を引っ張り下ろし、閉じた唇で甘いキスをしてくれた。

「愛してる」ロキが欠伸を漏らしながら言って、また眠りの中へと落ちていった。

弟さえいれば、ソーは二度と孤独を感じることはないだろうと思えた。


End file.
